The One That I Love
by Mikha Phantom
Summary: Bertemu dengan mu seperti bertemu dengan malaikat *maaf author nggk pinter bikin summary... WARNING : Gaje, Typo, nama ada yang sedikit copy dari suatu novel, dan lain-lain*
1. Chapter 1

The One That I Love

.

.

.

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

.

.

.

_Pertama kali aku melihatmu_

_Aku pun langsung terpikat pada dirimu_

_Bagiku kamu adalah malaikat yang dikirim ke bumi_

_Sungguh kamu adalah ciptaan-Nya_

_Yang paling indah_

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan cantik dan manis dengan rambut ikal blonde nya yang diikat dua, berjalan menuju sebuah sekolah ternama di London. Sekolah itu hanya dikhususkan untuk anak dari kalangan bangsawan atau pengusaha. Sekolah itu juga menyediakan beasiswa untuk murid yang paling pintar.

"Jadi, ini sekolah baruku ya? Bagus sekali" seru perempuan itu

"Hey, Lizzy! Jangan melamun saja! Ayo! Nanti kita akan ketinggalan upacara penerimaan murid baru!" tegur temannya

"Oke, Ran" jawab temannya itu.

Perempuan itu, bernama Elizzabeth Middelford atau sering disapa dengan panggilan Lizzy. Sedangkan temannya itu bernama Ran Mao.

"Huft… dasar. Kamu selalu saja begini" keluh Ran

"Maafkan aku Ran. Ayo, kita berlari ke aula agar tidak kehabisan tempat duduk"

ajak Lizzy.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di aula, mereka pun segera mencari tempat duduk. Beruntung sekali, mereka mendapatkan kursi di barisan depan. Saat duduk, Lizzy melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat cantik duduk dibarisan sebelahnya

Mungkin bagi dirinya, pemuda itu adalah malaikat. Matanya yang biru seperti langit, kulitnya yang seputih pualam dan rambutnya yang berwana kelabu itu membuat Lizzy tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya.

"Lizzy, jangan bengong. Kamu merhatiin apaan sih?" tegur Ran Mao yang sedari tadi melihat temannya itu melamun.

"Eh, maaf. Hei, Ran. Kamu lihat cowok cantik itu?" tanya Lizzy.

"Oh, cowok itu. Aku kenal dengannya" jawab Ran Mao, "memangnya kenapa" tanyanya.

"Dia cantik sekali, siapa namanya? Dan kamu kenal dia darimana?" Lizzy pun tampak antusias bertanya tentang pemuda itu.

"Nanti akan aku beritahu. Sekarang upacaranya mau mulai"

Lizzy dan Ran Mao pun mengikuti upacara itu dengan tertib walaupun terkadang bercanda. Hingga akhirnya mereka pun sampai pada waktu pidato dari murid berprestasi.

"Untuk selanjutnya, kita akan mendengarkan pidato dari murid baru. Kepada Ciel Severus Phantomhive kami persilahkan"

Mendengar panggilan itu, pemuda yang duduk disebelah Lizzy pun berdiri. 'Jadi namanya Ciel Severus Phantomhive. Nama yang bagus' pikir Lizzy. Pemuda itu pun berjalan ke arah panggung dan segera menaiki panggung.

.

.

.

Setelah pidatonya, seluruh murid pun bertepuk tangan. 'Pidato yang bagus' pikir Lizzy lagi. Dia seperti tidak ada hentinya mengagumi pemuda itu. Upacara penerimaan murid baru pun selesai. Lizzy dan Ran Mao pun segera kembali ke kelasnya.

Saat sampai kelas, Lizzy bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu. Lizzy hanya bisa bengong sedangkan Ran Mao menyapa pemuda itu.

"Hai, Ciel. Apa kabar? Kita satu sekolah lagi ya" sapa Ran Mao

"Hai, Mao. Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kita satu sekolah dan satu kelas lagi sih?" keluh Ciel.

"Jangan begitulah Ciel. Oh ya, kenalin ini temanku Lizzy"

Lizzy yang daritadi melamun baru sadar saat namanya dipanggil "Eh, oh iya hai" Lizzy pun menjadi kikuk saat namanya dikenalkan.

"Oh jadi ini yang namanya Lizzy yang selalu kamu ceritakan. Hai, namaku Ciel Severus Phantomhive, kamu bisa memanggilku Ciel. Salam kenal" senyum Ciel.

"Eh, namaku Elizzabeth Middleford. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Lizzy pun menjabat tangan Ciel. Lizzy hanya bisa salah tingkah saat menjabat tangannya.

"Jadi, dia itu adalah adik dari teman kakak ku. Kamu pasti kenal kakaknya" seru Ran Mao.

Lizzy kebingungan mendengar kata-katanya Ran Mao. "Memangnya siapa?" tanya Lizzy.

Ran Mao pun tertawa " Ya ampun Lizzy, dia itu artis yang kamu idolakan. Bahkan saat kamu main ke rumah aku dan saat ada dia kamu meminta tanda tangannya"

Lizzy pun hanya bengong "Jangan bilang kalau kakak kamu itu…"

"Iya, dia adalah Sebastian Michaelis Phantomhive. Artis baru yang lagi naik daun" jawab Ciel.

Lizzy pun syok dan matanya pun langsung berbinar-binar "pantas saja muka kamu cantik" Ciel yang mendengar kata cantik pun langsung berbicara "Aku mendengar kata cantik agak sedikit sakit hati. Hei, guru sudah datang lebih baik kalian duduk di kursi masing-masing" tegur Ciel.

Guru pun memasuki ruangan kelas, Lizzy dan Ran Mao pun langsung duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Saat pertama kali melihat guru mereka yang ternyata wali kelas mereka, kata-kata yang terlintas dipikiran mereka adalah 'banci' , 'aneh' , 'seram' dan berbagai kata-kata yang lain.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Perkenalkan nama saya Mr. Grell Sutcliff. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, saya adalah wali kelas kalian dan saya mengajar pelajaran fisika dan…" kata-katanya pun terhenti saat melihat ke arah Ciel.

"Mhmm… maaf kenapa anda memandangi saya seperti itu?" tanya Ciel yang tampak ketakutan dipandang seperti itu.

Mr. Grell pun bolak-balik melihat kertas daftar nama dan Ciel. Tiba-tiba, mata guru itu pun langsung berbinar-binar "kamu adalah adiknya Sebastian Michaelis Phantomhive kan?" Ciel yang mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu hanya mengangguk dan seluruh murid dikelas itu langsung berteriak "APA?" .Tiba-tiba guru itu pun langsung berlari dan berteriak-teriak didepan Ciel. Dalam seketika, Ciel pun dikerumuni oleh guru dan murid dikelas itu.

"kyaa… apakah saya boleh mengunjungi rumahmu? Saya ingin melihat kakak mu. Saya fans beratnya" teriak Mr. Grell

"Kyaa… boleh minta fotonya?"

"Ciel, aku pengen kerumah kamu"

"Kamu lucu juga, sama kayak kakak mu"

Mungkin sekarang dalam hati Ciel, dia meminta pertolongan pada siapa pun yang bisa menolongnya. Lizzy dan Ran Mao yang melihat kejadian itu tampak tak tega dan mencoba membantu Ciel. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Mereka malah terdorong ke belakang oleh kerumunan itu. Akhirnya, Ran Mao menelepon bibi Ciel yang sekaligus kepala sekolah disitu.

"Halo, tante? Iya ini aku Ran Mao. Tante tolong Bantu Ciel. Iya tante karena itu. Benarkah tante? Oh baiklah aku tunggu ya! Cepat tante, Ciel tampak sudah kesulitan" Ran Mao pun menutup telefonnya. Dia pun memberikan tanda 'beres' kepada Lizzy.

5 menit kemudian, bibi Ciel merangkap kepala sekolah di situ, Angelina Durless atau Madam Red pun datang. Dengan wajah sangarnya dia pun memperintahkan seluruh murid untuk duduk ditempatnya masing-masing dan memarahi Mr. Sutcliff.

"Ah, Ciel ku yang manis. Kamu sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Madam Red sembari berjalan mendekati Ciel

"Iya bibi, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas bantuanya ya"

Setelah dekat dengan Ciel, Madam Red pun langsung memeluknya "aku akan melakukan apapun untuk keponakan manis ku"

Ciel serasa kehilangan nafas saat dipeluk dengan erat oleh bibinya.

"Iya bi, nah sekarang bibi masih punya pekerjaan kan? Jadi tolong lepaskan pelukannya"

Madam Red pun melepaskan pelukannya "Oh iya aku lupa. Sampai jumpa nanti Ciel" dia pun segera keluar kelas dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan tertib dan terkadang Mr. Sutcliff memandang Ciel dengan tatapan genit begitu pula dengan murid perempuan lainnya. Lizzy dan Ran Mao merasa iba padanya.

"Kasihan Ciel, dari SMP pasti begini. Dulu waktu masih satu sekolah dengan kakaknya, dialah yang paling dicari, ya kau taulah untuk apa" kata Ran,

Lizzy hanya mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan Ciel.

Hingga akhirnya dia harus mendapatakan sambitan penghapus dari Mr. Sutcliff

"Ms. Middleford, Ms. Ran jangan mengobrol dikelasku. Untuk kali ini aku maafkan tapi, jika kalian berdua melakukannya lagi saya akan memberikan soal yang sangat sulit untukmu. Berlaku untuk semuanya" semua murid pun hanya mengeluh dan berhenti mengeluh setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Mr. Sutcliff.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Seluruh murid pun berhamburan keluar dari kelasny masing-masing. Ciel, Lizzy, dan Ran Mao masih tetap berada dikelas karena mereka bertiga harus mengerjakan tugas piket mereka.

"Huft… kita kan baru masuk kenapa udah dikasih tugas piket?" keluh Ran Mao

"Kita memang baru masuk tapi bukan berarti kita harus bermalas-malasan. Kamu tuh ya setiap tahun pasti mengeluh mendapatkan tugas piket" tegur Ciel.

"Sudah-sudah jangan ribut lebih baik kita lanjutkan tugas piket ini agar cepat pulang" lerai Lizzy.

Saat mereka sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengerjakan tugas piket mereka, tiba-tiba banyak perempuan yang berteriak ala _fangirl _di depan sekolah. Lizzy, Ran, dan Ciel pun segera keluar dari kelas untuk mencari tahu keributan itu.

Setelah sampai di gerbang sekolah, mereka pun langsung tahu penyebab keributan ini. Sebastian Michaelis Phantomhive kakaknya Ciel, ternyata datang untuk menjemput adiknya.

Ciel hanya bisa _sweetdrop_ begitu pula dengan Ran Mao, kecuali Lizzy yang matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat idolanya. Saat Sebastian menemukan sosoknya yang dicari-cari, dia pun melambaikan tangan dan memanggil nama Ciel.

"Ciel" panggil Sebastian sembari berjalan ke arah Ciel.

"Ayo kita pulang. Aku hari ini ingin mengajakmu jalan" katanya lagi.

"Bentar ya kak, aku harus melakukan tugas piket ku bersama Ran Mao dan Lizzy"

"Oh maaf Ran, aku tidak menyadari kalau kamu ada disebelah Ciel. Mhmm.. disebelahmu itu siapa?" kata Sebastian.

"Dasar, _brother-complexs_. Oh dia, perkenalkan dia adalah Elizzabeth Middleford. Anak dari bangsawan Middleford" jelas Ran Mao

Sebastian hanya ber-'oh' kecil. Dia pun langsung berbicara ke adiknya lagi "yasudah sana cepat. Kakak akan tunggu diluar. Jangan lama-lama ya" kata Sebastian sembari tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga pun segera meninggalkan Sebastian dan menuju ke kelas kembali untuk melanjutkan tugas piket yang 'terlantar'. Setelah selesai, Ciel dan yang lainnya pun langsung keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Lizzy, Ran" seru Ciel sebelum memasuki mobil kakaknya.

"Iya, sampai jumpa" seru keduanya.

"Hei, Lizzy mau pulang bareng? Kebetulan aku hari ini dijemput sama kakak ku. Lagipula kita juga se-arah kan?" ajak Ran.

"Mau, tapi kalau itu tidak merepotkan kakak kamu" jawab Lizzy

"Nggak merepotkan kok. Ayo, kakak ku sudah menunggu diparkiran"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke parkiran sambil mengobrol. Saat, sudah memasuki mobil pun mereka berdua masih tetap mengobrol. Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai dimansion Lizzy.

"Hei, mau masuk dulu?" tawar Lizzy

"Tidak usah deh, aku juga terburu-buru soalnya ada acara. Bye, Lizzy. Titip salam sama orangtuamu ya"

"Bye, hati-hati dijalan" Lizzy pun segera memasuki mansionnya saat mobil Ran Mao sudah keluar dari halaman mansionnya.

Saat sampai dikamar, Lizzy langsung membanting badannya ke kasur dan memikirkan kejadian yang dia alami hari ini. Sungguh, bagi Lizzy hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan. Bertemu dengan idolanya, bertemu dengan adik dari idolanya sekaligus menjadi orang yang dia sukai juga. Terlalu banyak hal yang menyenangkan hari ini. Lalu, dia pun segera bangun dan mandi sebelum makan malam.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Hello, minna-san...<p>

Author Mikha kembali lagi dengan cerita baru dan tambah gaje =,=a

Ini cerita sebenarnya rada maksa sih tapi udah dipublish so pasrah aja

Ya, seperti sebelumnnya, author may minta maaf kalau ada typo atau apalah...

Hope you enjoy my fiction :D

RnR please

Sign

Mikha Phantom


	2. Chapter 2

The One That I Love

.

.

.

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

.

.

.

_Sejak pertemuan itu_

_Aku menjadi mencintaimu_

_Lebih dari siapapun_

_Bahkan lebih dari_

_Seseorang yang ku idolakan_

**Chapter 1:**

Pagi ini, diawali dengan Lizzy yang sibuk memakai baju karena dia bangun terlambat. "kyaaa! Aku bisa terlambat kalau terlalu lama memakai baju! Mana rambutku belum ditata lagi.. PAULA!" teriak Lizzy. Paula, maid Lizzy pun segera datang setelah mendengar teriakan dari young lady-nya itu

"Ada apa, my lady?" tanya Paula yang setengah terengah-engah karena berlari

"Bantu aku menata rambutku!" seru Lizzy. Paula pun segera berjalan mendekat ke young lady-nya itu sambil menghela nafas.

"Rambut anda gampang dirapihkan, jadi ini tidak akan terlalu lama sehingga anda tidak akan telat" kata Paula tenang.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan mencoba untuk tenang. Tapi, ini sudah jam 7, Paula. Aku akan telat" kata Lizzy sambil mengeluh

"Bukannya, bel baru berbunyi pada jam 8?" tanya Paula

"Eh?"

Lizzy pun hanya bisa melongo mendengar ucapan maidnya itu. Mungkin karena semalaman Lizzy terlalu memikirkan Ciel. Mukanya pun memerah. Paula pun tersenyum geli melihat Lady nya seperti ini.

"Ah, pasti karena anda memikirkan Tuan Ciel ya?" tebak Paula.

Tebakan yang tepat sekali. Muka Lizzy pun tambah merah dan dia sangatlah malu. "Ah, sudahlah Paula. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya" seru Lizzy

"Kalau begitu maafkan saya, my lady. Ah, sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya sarapan, my lady" kata Paula sopan.

"Penataan rambutmu indah sekali Paula. Terima kasih ya" kata Lizzy tersenyum

"Sama-sama" jawabnya.

Lizzy pun segera turun untuk sarapan. Selesai sarapan dia segera pergi ke sekolah diantar supirnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Lizzy segera turun dan melihat Ciel yang baru saja turun dari mobil kakaknya. Tapi, kelihatannya Ciel sedang kesal dengan sesuatu, jadi Lizzy tidak jadi menyapanya. Lizzy segera buru-buru masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, tapi Ciel menyapanya.

"Pagi Lizzy" sapa Ciel sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, pagi Ciel. Maaf aku tidak sadar kalau itu kamu" balas Lizzy

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ehmm.. Lizzy, saat istirahat nanti kamu bisa ke atap sekolah nggak? Kita makan siang bareng, tapi jangan ajak Ran" tanya Ciel sembari mukannya memerah.

Lizzy mukanya juga ikutan memerah. Lizzy pun meng 'iya' kan ajakan Ciel. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Tapi, dari jauh, seorang pria memerhatikan kejadian itu dan menjadi kesal melihatnya. Dia pun segera meng-starter mobilnya dan pergi.

.

.

.

Ran sudah berada di kelas menunggu ke datangan Lizzy dan Ciel. Dia sangat bosan menunggu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik dari iPod nya. Beberapa menit kemudian, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang.

"Kalian lama sekali. Biasnya kalian datang pagi sekali, tumben dateng agak telat" omel Ran.

Ciel dan Lizzy hanya tersenyum saja dan meminta maaf kepada Ran. Tapi, Ran mencurigai ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka, dan dia pun tersenyum licik.

"Wah, jangan-jangan kalian jadian ya?" goda Ran.

"TIDAK!" teriak Lizzy dan Ciel bersamaan. Muka mereka berdua pun memerah.

"Baiklah. Ku..ku..ku..ku.. aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian kok. Hanya bercanda doang" kata Ran sembari tersenyum licik.

"Kamu memikirkan hal yang aneh ya Ran?" tanya Ciel sembari mengeluarkan deathglare nya. Begitu pula dengan Lizzy.

"T-tidak k-kok. Ah bel sudah berbunyi lebih baik kita mengganti baju karena pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga. Aku duluan ya Lizzy" jawab Ran gugup dan dia pun langsung berlari ke ruang ganti.

Ciel dan Lizzy saling tatap dan mereka berdua pun tertawa. Lizzy segera menggejar Ran sedangkan Ciel menuju ruang ganti laki-laki.

.

.

.

Pelajaran olahraga diajarkan oleh Mr. Ronald Knox yang menjadi guru magang di sekolah itu. Dia adalah teman satu kampus nya Sebastian.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kalian berlari 3 putaran. Jika ada yang berhenti maka kalian akan tau akibatnya" katanya sambil tersenyum licik.

Seluruh murid pun ketakutan dan segera berlari tanpa berhenti. Begitu pula dengan Ciel, Lizzy, dan Ran. Saat Lizzy mulai kecapekan, Ciel menyemangatinya dan berlari bersama Lizzy. Dikejauhan, Ran yang sudah selesai berlari 3 putaran tersenyum jail melihat mereka berdua.

"Phantomhive, Middleford. Cepat! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Tinggal kalian yang masih berlari" teriak Mr. Knox di kejauhan.

Ciel pun mempercepat larinya begitu pula dengan Lizzy. Saat sudah sampai, mereka langsung ke materi berikutnya yaitu basket. Awalnya Mr. Knox hanya memberi tau aturan main dan membagi tim. Setelah itu anak-anak di izinkan untuk bermain.

Setelah selesai bermain, anak-anak di izinkan untuk beristirahat dan dipersilahkan menuju ruang ganti.

"Wah, tadi Ciel hebat ya!" seru Lizzy.

"Tentu, dari sejak SD dia adalah bintang olahraga dan murid terpandai di sekolah. Jadi itu sangatlah wajar" balas Ran.

"Oh begitu toh" muka Lizzy memerah saat mengingat melihat Ciel bermain tadi.

Ran Mao pun tau apa yang dia pikirkan dan tertawa cekikikan.

"Jangan tertawa!" bentak Lizzy.

"hahaha.. maaf.. maaf. Abisnya lucu sekali sih" kata Ran sambil tertawa.

"Sudahlah kita harus buru-buru. Setelah ini adalah pelajaran guru banci itu" seru Lizzy

.

.

.

Setelah melewati pelajaran bersama guru banci yang paling disebelin, bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Lizzy segera berlari menuju atap sambil membawa bekalnya. Ran yang melihat Lizzy berlari keluar kelas kebingungan. Akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Lizzy saat melihat wajahnya yang gembira. Sesampainya di atap, Lizzy segera menghampiri Ciel yang sedang menatap langit.

"Hai Ciel!" sapa Lizzy.

"Ciel?" panggil Lizzy

Ciel tampak sedang melamun. Dia baru sadar saat Lizzy memanggilnya untuk yang keempat kalinya.

"Ah maaf Lizzy. Aku tadi sedang banyak pikiran" kata Ciel.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo makan!" ajak Lizzy.

Lizzy dan Ciel pun memakan bekalnya bersama. Saat sudah selesai, mereka mengobrol dan tertawa. Tapi, tiba-tiba Ciel langsung terdiam.

"Liz.." panggil Ciel

"Ya ada apa?" tanya Lizzy

"Bolehkah aku bercerita sesuatu denganmu? Tapi jangan bilang siapa pun ya?" tanya Ciel

"Tentu. Aku akan berjanji tidak akan memberi tau siapa pun" kata Lizzy

Ciel tampak ragu-ragu untuk bercerita, tapi akhirnya dia bercerita juga.

"Liz.. bagaimana perasaan mu jika tau kalau kakakmu sendiri menyukai mu? Maksudku bukan sekedar menyukai dan menyayangi sebagai seorang adik tapi sebagai ya kau taulah" tanya Ciel

"Perasaanku? Mhmm… ya aku akan menjadi bingung" jawab Lizzy "memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya

Ciel pun tambah diam. Jawaban Lizzy adalah jawaban yang sangat tepat dan sekarang dia sedang merasakan itu.

"Ciel kamu kenapa?" tanya Lizzy

"Liz.. kakak ku mencintaiku tapi bukan sebagai seorang adik melainkan kekasih" jawab Ciel.

Lizzy yang mendengarnya pun shock. Seorang Sebastian Michaelis Phantomhive menyukai adik laki-lakinya. Lizzy agak susah mempercayainya. Dia pun meminta Ciel menjelaskannya.

"Jadi, begini. Kemarin saat perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba kakak ku menyatakan perasaanya padaku. Aku pun hanya bisa diam. Dia bilang akan mendengar jawabannya besok. Kakak ku memang memiliki hak untuk mencintaiku sebagai kekasih karena dia bukan kakak kandungku" jelas Ciel sembari mengeraskan wajahnya.

Lizzy terus mendengarkan Ciel, dia sendiri juga bingung harus menjawab apa

"Lalu, tadi pagi, aku memutuskan untuk menolaknya karena aku sendiri suka orang lain" lanjutnya

Kata-kata itu membuat Lizzy terdiam, dia sangat lah patah hati saat mengetahui Ciel menyukai orang lain. Dia menahan emosi itu dan meminta Ciel untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Selama perjalanan ke sekolah, aku dan Sebastian terdiam. Tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Saat sampai sekolah, ketika ingin turun, tiba-tiba Sebastian menarikku dan menciumku. Secara reflek aku menamparnya dan segera turun dari mobil. Aku menjadi sangat kesal dengan perbuatan kakak ku" lanjutnya. Ciel menjadi tambah kesal jika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Lizzy menjadi mengerti kenapa Ciel mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama di atap tanpa mengajak Ran Mao. Dia ingin bercerita tentang masalahnya. Lizzy pun memeluk Ciel untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Ciel tidak ingin bercerita ke Ran Mao, karena Ran Mao bisa-bisa adu mulut dengan kakaknya dan kakaknya akan membencinya.

Ran Mao ternyata sedari tadi, mengintip dari belakang pintu dan mendengar dengan jelas percakapan Ciel dan Lizzy. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Eh, Ran? Sejak kapan kamu disini?" tanya Lizzy yang kaget melihat Ran Mao.

"Dari awal kalian makan sampai Ciel bercerita" jawabnya.

"Maafkan aku Ciel, tenang aku tidak akan adu mulut dengan dia, karena aku sendiri sebenarnya sudah tau perasaan Sebastian ke kamu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan mencium mu. Aku pikir setelah menasihatinya dia akan berubah ternyata tidak" kata Ran menyesal.

Ciel pun melepaskan pelukan Lizzy. Dia segera menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Lizzy terima kasih karena sudah menenangkan ku" kata Ciel. Mukanya pun memerah.

"Ah sama-sama" balas Lizzy

"Ya sudah ayo kembali ke kelas!" ajak Ran.

Mereka pun kembali ke kelas. Ciel mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi pagi. Selama mereka berjalan ke arah kelas, Ciel selalu melihat ke arah Lizzy. Dia sangat bersyukur menyukai perempuan seperti dia. Saat Lizzy tersenyum ke arahnya, mukanya pun memerah tapi dia tetap membalas senyuman Lizzy.

Saat sudah memasuki kelasnya, ternyata Sebastian ada dikelas sedang mengajar biologi. Ciel yang melihatnya shock. Seluruh murid dikelas itu yang tadinya memperhatikan ke arah Sebastian, akhirnya memeperhatikan ke arah pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau di kampus?" tanya Ciel sinis.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin menemui adikku yang ku sayangi dan juga hari ini aku mulai mengajar di kelasmu sebagai guru biologi" jawab Sebastian tenang.

"Bukankah nanti jam 12 siang kau ada acara talkshow? Dan lagipula kenapa kamu menjadi guru biologi? Memangnya Mr. Undertaker pergi apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, aku cuti dari dunia entertaiment untuk beberapa bulan. Aku menjadi guru dikarenakan ya ingin mencoba saja setelah mendapatkan tawaran dari temanku yang kebetulan menjadi guru magang disini" jelas Sebastian.

"Nah, kalau bisa kamu duduk ditempat mu. Ms Middleford serta Ms Ran, juga melakukan hal yang sama" perintah Sebastian.

"Cih.."

Ciel, Lizzy, dan Ran akhirnya mengikuti perintah Sebastian dan duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Saat Lizzy melewati Sebastian, Sebastian menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis. Pelajaran pun dilanjutkan dengan Ciel yang jengkel diajari oleh kakaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Sebastian langsung menyeret Ciel menuju parkiran. Parkiran juga sudah sepi. Sebelum memasuki mobil, Sebastian memojokkan Ciel, hingga Ciel tidak bisa bergerak.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Sebastian sinis.

"Dia adalah temanku! Dan orang yang ku suka!" jawab Ciel lantang.

"Kenapa kamu tidak ingin menerima kakak? Dan lebih memilih gadis itu?" tanya Sebatsian lagi.

"Karena aku hanya menyayangimu sebagai kakak! Dan aku lebih memilih gadis itu karena aku mencintainya!" jawab Ciel lagi.

"Cih.."

Sebastian mencoba mencium Ciel, tapi Ciel mendorongnya. Dia memaki Sebastian dengan ribuan kata kejam.

"Brengsek! Kamu hanyalah seorang kakak yang tidak tau diri! Aku benci kakak!" teriak Ciel.

Dia pun lari dari parkiran sekolah menuju sebuah tempat dimana dia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Sebastian. Sebastian mencoba mengejarnya tapi dihentikan oleh Ran Mao yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraannya dengan tonjokkan yang membuat Sebastian terhuyung ke belakang.

Ran Mao mencoba mengejarnya tapi Ciel sudah tidak ada di sekolah lagi. Dia pun memutuskan mencarinya. Dia mencoba menelefon kakaknya untuk membantunya mencari Ciel, tapi telfonnya tidak diangkat. Ran Mao pun kembali ke parkiran menuju mobilnya dan meminta supirnya untuk mencari Ciel.

.

.

.

**Ciel Pov's**

'Sial.. sial.. sial! Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kakak ku!'Aku terus berlari dan berlari entah kemana. Aku terus berlari untuk menjauh dari kakakku.

Saat berhenti berlari, aku menyadari kalau aku berhenti di taman. Taman yang cukup sepi. Tidak ada banyak orang. Aku juga menyadari kalau tempat ini jauh sekali dari rumah dan bahkan keluarga ku tidak pernah kesini.

Aku pun memutuskan duduk di salah satu bangku taman dekat pohon besar. Aku hanya bisa merenung saja. Langit mendung. Ada beberapa orang yang berkunjung ke taman ini segera pulang. Saat orang-orang itu sudah keluar dari taman ini, hujan pun turun. Aku tidak peduli.

Biarlah hujan terus turun untuk membantuku menenangkan pikiranku. Hp ku tidak ku aktifkan dan lagi pula mungkin sudah rusak karena terkena air hujan ini. Aku pun melempar hp ku. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang yang mencariku.

Sudah cukup lama aku berada di bawah hujan. Aku menggigil kedinginan. Saat mencoba mencari tempat berteduh, makin lama pandanganku semakin gelap. Sebelum aku mencapai kegelapan, aku ingat ada yang memanggil namaku dan aku merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Sebelum bisa mengetahui itu siapa, aku sudah jatuh ke kegelapan.

**End of Ciel Pov's**

* * *

><p>"Ciel! Ciel!" panggil Lizzy.<p>

Ternyata Lizzy lah yang menemukan Ciel. Dia diberitahu Ran Mao kalau Ciel menghilang dan meminta bantuan untuk mencarinya. Saat sudah pasrah karena tidak bisa menemukan Ciel, dia pun memutuskan untuk mencari di taman dekat rumahnya dan ternyata Ciel berada disitu. Saat ingin menghampiri Ciel, Ciel berdiri tapi langsung pingsan karena terlalu lama di bawah hujan.

"Ya ampun badannya dingin sekali. Bosh, bawa dia ke dalam mobil. Kita akan membawanya ke rumahku" perintah Lizzy kepada supirnya itu.

"Yes, my lady" jawab supirnya

Supirnya pun menggendong Ciel dan membawanya ke mobil. Lizzy mengikuti dari belakang sembari dipayungi oleh Paula. Lizzy sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Ciel. Semoga saat sampai rumahnya, kondisinya tidak terlalu krisis.

.

.

.

Sesampai rumahnya, Lizzy langsung memerintahkan beberapa pelayannya untuk memanggil dokter, menyiapkan air hangat, dan kompres untuk Ciel. Ciel pun segera dibawa ke kamar tamu. Bajunya diganti oleh pelayannya. Dokter pun datang dan segera mengecek keadaan Ciel.

"Suhu nya tinggi sekali" kata sang dokter.

"Terus, bagaimana dokter? Apa aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit?" tanya Lizzy khawatir.

"Tidak perlu, anda cukup memberikan obat penurun demam dan mengkompresnya. Saat dia bangun, berikan minuman hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Teman anda tidak apa-apa. Nah, sekarang saya permisi" jelas dokter tersebut.

"Terima kasih dokter" Lizzy pun segera menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Ciel.

'Ciel, kenapa kamu jadi begini?' batin Lizzy.

"Lizzy.. Lizzy.. Lizzy.." Ciel mengigau memangil namanya.

"Ciel aku disini. Jangan khawatir" kata Lizzy dengan wajah sendunya. Dan menggenggam tangan ciel yang sangat panas.

Lizzy pun mengganti kompresnya. Dia menunggu Ciel untuk bangun. Dia menunggunya sampai dirinya sendiri pun tidur karna kelelahan.

.

.

.

Matahari pun terbit. Lizzy terbangun dan melihat ke arah kasur, tapi dia tiak bisa menemukan Ciel disana. Dia mencari kesana kemari, tapi saat melihat jendela menuju balkon terbuka, Lizzy segera kesana.

Lizzy melihat Ciel sedang berdiri diam saja. Dia memandang ke arah taman dengan pandangan kosong. Ciel tampakanya menyadari kalau Lizzy ada di sebelahnya. Dia pun bertanya ke Lizzy.

"Apakah kamu memberitau keluarga ku kalau aku ada di mansion mu?" tanya Ciel datar.

"Ya, aku memberitau mereka" jawab Lizzy.

"Baiklah. Lizzy, bolehkah aku meminjam baju kakakmu?" tanya Ciel "aku ingin pulang" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini sebentar ya" jawab Lizzy

Lizzy pun keluar untuk memanggil maid nya untuk mencari baju kakanya yang pas dengan tubuh Ciel. Setelah ditemukan, Lizzy segera memberikan baju itu ke Ciel.

"Ini Ciel, sekarang aku tinggal ya. Biar kamu bisa ganti baju" kata Lizzy

"Tetaplah disini. Aku akan ganti baju dikamar mandi" Ciel pun langsung menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah selesai, dia meminta Lizzy untuk menemaninya pulang. Lizzy segera memanggil supirnya untuk mengantarkan dia kerumah Ciel. Selama di perjalanan Ciel hanya diam saja.

Sesampainya di rumah atau lebih tepatnya mansion 'karena Ciel juga bangsawan' Ciel langsung di peluk oleh ibunya, Rachel dan ayahnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahinya jika dilihat dari raut mukanya.

Sedangkan Sebastian, tentu saja senang adiknya kembali, tapi saat Sebastian ingin memeluk Ciel, Ciel langsung menghindar. Entah kenapa Ciel seperti sangat membenci Sebastian.

Lizzy di ajak masuk ke dalam untuk menceritakan bagaiman dia bisa menemukan Ciel. Lizzy bercerita tentang semuanya. Tapi, Lizzy tidak menceritakan bagian alasan Ciel menghilang. Sebastian selalu menatap Lizzy dengan pandangan sinis.

Lizzy memutuskan untuk pulang setelah bercerita tentang semuanya. Setelah Lizzy pulang, Rachel memasuki kamar Ciel dan menemukan Ciel sedang menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

"Ciel.." panggil Rachel

"Iya, kenapa mah?" tanya Ciel.

"Kamu akhir-akhir ini kenapa dengan Sebastian? Sepertinya kamu selalu bersama dengan Sebastian. Kok sekarang kamu seperti ingin menjauhi dia?" tanya Rachel.

"Aku mulai membenci dia, mah" jawab Ciel datar.

Rachel kaget mendengar perkataan putra nya itu. "Lho? Memangnya apa yang membuat kamu membenci kakakmu?" tanya Rachel lagi.

"Kakak... kakak menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Perasaan sayang bukan untuk adik melainkan kekasih. Lalu, kemarin pagi, kakak menciumku. Tentu saja aku kesal" jawab Ciel datar.

Rachel tambah kaget lagi. Dia tidak percaya anak angkatnya akan seperti itu. Dia pun segera keluar dan memanggil Sebastian. Awalnya, Rachel hanya diam saja, tapi ketika Sebastian sudah berada di depannya, dia pun langsung menamparnya.

"Kenapa kamu mencium adikmu sendiri? Walaupun dia bukan adik kandungmu?" seru Rachel sambil menangis.

"Karena…"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Maaf karena upload nya kelamaan... hehehe biasa Ujian

ini maaf ya kalau kelanjutnya tambah gaje.. soalnya bener-bener bingung..

Sekali lagi maaf untuk semua kekurangan dalam cerita ini

Sekian..

Sign,

Mikha Phantom


End file.
